History
by Zuan26
Summary: angka 13 14 yang menyatukan mereka. dan tentu di bantu tato matahari bulan di masing masing telapak tangan mereka summary macam apa ini #SunMoonChallenge


History

Naruto Masashi kishimoto

A NaruSasu fanfic

ranjau typo, bl, romance, humor dikit. alur maju mundur.

#SunMoonChallenge

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Sasuke kecil, sedang duduk dipangkuan ibunya. menatap penuh minat, mendengar dengan semangat bagaimana ibunya menceritakan tentang Sun dan Moon. tangan hangat ibunya menggenggam tangan mungilnya "Sasuke, kau tau, diluar sana akan ada Sun yang akan memilikimu" Sasuke memiringkan kepalanya bingung. ibunya tersenyum dan mengusap sayang rambut hitam sekelam malam miliknya._

.

Bercermin sekali lagi, memastikan penampilannya sudah rapi. ini hari pertamanya masuk universiras. menghela nafas. rambut ravennya tidak berubah, masih melawan gravitasi. dengan memakai kemeja putih dan celana kain berwarna hitam, ia siap

Iris onyx miliknya melihat takjub gedung yang akan menjadi tempatnya menimba ilmu. terlihat begitu rapi, dan sangat luas, oh, juga mewah. Di aula sekarang ia berdiri ia menatap lukisan dengan ukuran luar biasa besar dipasang disisi tembok aula. iapun mengalihkan pandangannya, menatap calon mahasiswa baru sepertinya. dia bingung, dia tidak kenal siapapun disini. ya, hanya belum kenal siapapun. brukk! ah, dia menabrak orang, Sasuke langsung membungkuk minta maaf. yang di tabrak hanya melihatnya bingung "tidak perlu seformal itu,nona" Sasuke langsung mendongak, 'blush' wajahnya memerah, pemuda yang dia tabrak begitu tampan, dengan rambut pirang dan senyum yang sumringah. terpesona sesaat. tunggu, apa tadi 'nona ?' Seketika Sasuke menegakkan tubuhnya "aku ini laki laki,idiot" Pemuda berambut pirang tadi menatapnya tak percaya, ah, masa dia lelaki, lihat tubuh kurusnya, kulit putih pucatnya, apalagi bulu matanya, 'cantik'. apa yang kau pikirkan ?. si pirang mengulurkan tangan, "Namaku Naruto" sipirang mengenalkan diri, tentu dengan cengiran lebarnya. Sasuke menyambut uluran tangannya "Sasuke" jawab Sasuke sangat singkat.

Naruto merasakan sesuatu yang belum pernah dia rasakan. Dadanya sesak, sakit, seperti menahan rindu menahun, rasanya ingin meledak. dia ingin menyentuh Sasuke, memeluknya mungkin bisa meredakan nyeri didadanya. Sasuke memisahkan tangan mereka, Naruto tersentak, seperti tak rela melepas tangan putih pucat milik Sasuke. Sasuke memandangnya heran. hei, mereka baru saja bertemu.

Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya pada 3 pemuda di sebelah Naruto, Naruto mengikuti arah pandangan Sasuke "ah, ahahahahaha, aku sampai lupa pada mereka, karena tepesona padamu" Sasuke menatapnya datar.

"Baiklah, mari berkenalan"

"itu, yang berambut panjang, namanya Neji" yang di tunjuk hanya tersenyum simpul. "dia memang irit bicara" bisik Naruto pada Sasuke

"yang di kuncir itu Shikamaru" menunjuk ke arah Shikamaru yang dibalas anggukan

"nah, yang ini Lee" ucap Naruto sambil merangkul pemuda dengan rambut hitam mengkilap persis iklan sampo. Sasuke tersenyum kemudian membungkuk "salam kenal"

"kau sopan sekali" ucap mereka berempat bersamaan.

.

 _Sasuke masih sangat ingat bagaimana ibunya sangat bersemangat menceritakan tentang Sun dan Moon, juga Ashura dan Indra, Sasuke kecil tidak mengerti, bahkan tidak tau, apa itu cinta, pengorbanan dan segala kata asing yang keluar dari bibir tipis ibunya ._ _dan yang paling diingat Sasuke adalah angka 1314 yang selalu ibunya katakan padanya._

Sangat beruntung mereka satu universitas dan dijurusan yang sama. jadi Naruto bisa leluasa menikmati keindahan Sasuke. 'apa ini yang dinamakan cinta pada pandangan pertama' pikirnya konyol, menggeleng pelan ia menoleh untuk sekali lagi melihat keindahan Sasuke. Rambut hitamnya, mata onyxnya, kulit putihnya, Naruto lagi lagi tersenyum, mengacak pelan rambut pirangnya. perasaannya campur aduk, dia masih ingat saat menyentuh tangan Sasuke tadi, seperti ada ribuan kupu kupu yang terbang dari perutnya, itu membuatnya hangat. oh, terselip juga rasa ingin melindungi, Naruto sangat tau mereka baru bertemu hari ini, berkenalanpun juga baru hari ini.

Sasuke masih merasa aneh, dia tau dia baru pertama bertemu si pirang. Tapi terselip rasa hangat dan keinginan kuat untuk memeluk pemuda yang baru dia kenal. dia menggeleng, Sasuke membuka tangan kirinya, melihat telapak tangannya yang terdapat tanda bulat sabit, dia teringat angka 1314 yang selalu ibunya katakan. ibunya bilang jika Sasuke bertemu dengan Sun-nya maka dia akan paham angka apa itu.

Karena ini hari pertama dan penyambutan, Sasuke busa pulang lebih cepat, toh dia sudah tau kelas dan jadwal kuliahnya. Sasuke berjalan menyusuri koridor kampusnya, mencari kantor pamannya yang bekerja sebagai dosen di kampus. matanya membaca sekali lagi kertas yang dibawanya. Sasuke mengetuk pintu kayu didepannya

tok... tok... tok...

tidak ada jawaban, baiklah sekali lagi

tok... tok... tok...

Karena tidak ada jawaban, Sasuke langsung saja membuka pintu. mulutnya menganga tak percaya

"AAAAAAAAAA... MATAKUUUUUUUUUU" Sasuke berteriak dan langsung membanting pintu yang baru dia buka, melesat pergi, ah, dia akan telpon pamannya nanti.

dua sejoli yang saling bercumbu kaget begitu melihat pintu terbuka dan seperkian detik kembali tertutup dan ada mahasiswa yang berteriak.

"sepertinya itu Sasuke"

"keponakanmu Madara ?" pria dengan rambut lurus panjang bertanya penasaran

"iya, yang kuceritakan tadi pagi, kau seharusnya mengunci pintunya Hashi idiot"

Sasuke ngedumel sambil menghentakkan kakinya menjauh dari ruang dosen. kesal sekali harus melihat pemandangan seperti itu, melihat kakaknya bercumbu setiap hari di rumah saja sudah sangat cukup. ternyata pamannya sama saja, tak tau tempat.

hampir saja Sasuke memukul orang yang menyentuh bahunya, untung empunya tangan segera bersuara "wow, reflek yang bagus" ungkapnya sambil menjauhkan tangan dari Sasuke "Neji ?" mereka saling berpandangan. Sasuke kembali berjalan dengan Neji berada disampingnya. tidak ada yang membuka suara. mereka hanya diam. sangat awkward "Sasuke" Sasuke menoleh, tidak menjawab. Neji salah tingkah "emmmm, mau ku antar pulang ?" Sasuke tersenyum. Neji berasa melayang mendapat senyuman dari Sasuke "aku di jemput kakakku, ok, sampai besok" Sasuke menjauh sambil melambaikan tangan. Neji masih berdiri disana, memandangi bagian belakang Sasuke.

Neji akui, dia juga terpesona pada Sasuke. Neji geli sendiri, membayangkan senyum Sasuke. bagaimana dia menyukai orang yang bahkan baru pertama dia temui.

tbc... horeeeeeeeee


End file.
